


Beasts

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A woodland battle...





	Beasts

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted Sep. 29th, 2006. 
> 
> For lumivalkea/ringoshiba.

"You?" Cloud asked, his voice barely above a hiss as he eyed the shadowy creatures that had come from further into the copse of trees that had thus far been little more than a witness to battle.

Abandoning his motorcycle back when he'd first spotted his prey obviously hadn't been terribly smart, Cloud decided as he met too-familiar green eyes.

"Wouldn't I have called them sooner?" Sephiroth asked in response before frowning. "If I hadn't intended a fair fight."

"Well I didn't call them!" Cloud yelled. "So what do you suggest we do to live long enough to kill one another?"

"Work together," Sephiroth decided. "We can put our swords through each other afterward."

"Sounds dirty," Cloud muttered. As Sephiroth lowered his sword to turn towards the beasts, Cloud was tempted to add in a cheap blow.

But without Sephiroth, he would definitely be overwhelmed by the sheer number of creatures alone, ignoring any actual technique they might have.

Cloud sighed - if Sephiroth wouldn't stay dead, he would at least make a viable meat shield.

They charged the beasts, scattering them before they returned as a pack, stalking slowly to surround both men. Still, they fell beneath metal, no match when picked off in groups as they tried to attack.

"Your technique has improved," Sephiroth called as he knocked down one of the last creatures with a firm backhand, not even bothering to use Masamune. Those that were still alive were beginning to turn tail and run.

"You don't have materia," Cloud noted. He almost felt guilty stealing quick glances at his former idol during the ambush in hopes of learning a weakness.

"I don't," Sephiroth admitted. "You forgot to give me any when you let me crawl out of your memory."

"You..." Cloud let the tip of his sword hit the ground.

"You," Sephiroth corrected. "And yes, I know what lurks within you."

"I..." Cloud blushed at the realization. If just his memories and fantasies were all that was needed to wrench Sephiroth back from the Planet, well -

There was a rush of feathers as Sephiroth closed the gap between them, Masamune lowered to his side.

Dropping his own sword in surprise, the dull weight hit his boot before bouncing to the ground. Cloud grasped at the leather of Sephiroth's coat, letting Sephiroth slowly tilt his chin up for a soft, strange kiss.

He closed his eyes and let himself be touched. In a way, he understood everything. And this time, after all, he had started it.


End file.
